Ocaso
by clea everlasting
Summary: Despues de la traicion hay que hacer algo. Probablemente algo de HitsugayaHinamori y algo de IchigoRukia o IchigoOrihime Es la continuacion del manga más o menos.
1. Chapter 1

El silencio empezaba a reinar en la sociedad de almas, mientras en los alrededores, en los distritos, parecía empezar a reinar el caos, había llegado a sus oídos la traición de tres de los capitanes Shinigamis, uno de ellos de los más prestigiosos que había pasado por la sociedad de almas. El descontrol de los distritos no pasaba por alto en la sociedad y habían decidido poner medios para calmar a los agitados habitantes. Varios shinigamis de cada una de las divisiones se encargarían de esa tarea, mientras que los capitanes y tenientes estudiarían detenidamente el asunto de los traidores.

Y ese no era el único problema, había tres divisiones sin capitán y una de ellas no podía contar ni con su teniente, este era el caso de la 5 división. Alguien debía ocuparse de ella, pero..quién. La situación no estaba para perder el tiempo, si bien, no sabían cuando tendrían noticias de los traidores pero no podían relajarse, podían aparecer en cualquier momento, y debían estar preparados.

Empezaron a llegar capitanes y tenientes a la sala donde ya los esperaba el capitán de la primera división que se había encargado de reunirlos a todos. El tiempo era algo por lo que no se iba a dejar dominar, había que actuar rápido y con cabeza. Eso era algo que ya había decidido el capitán Yamamoto Pero la situación en la que se encontraban nunca había sucedido y enfrentarse a lo desconocido siempre era algo a lo que uno debía enfrentarse con prudencia.

Los rostros de los capitanes eran de preocupación y seriedad, algunos habían perdido a un compañero, otros a un amigo y otros a personas que significaban más que eso. A pesar de la tremenda tristeza que habitaba sus corazones, con su postura erguida estaban en la fila destinada para los capitanes y en la de los tenientes. A pesar de todo, era un milagro que la mayoría hubiera salido ileso o con vida de sus enfrentamientos. Pero..habían aprendido de aquellos huéspedes inoportunos, que se habían enfrentado a la superioridad de las divisiones y de los capitanes incluso siendo conscientes de ello. Se habían esforzado en superar sus miedos, en acabar las fronteras que no se sabe quien, habían puesto entre ellos. Les habían dado el valor de afrontar cualquier situación por complicada que pareciese y es que sin duda, esta lo era. Zaraki había aprendido a escuchar a su zanpakutou, algo que nunca le había importado. Además había encontrado a un gran contrincante que le había hecho hervir la sangre.

El silencio lleno la sala por escasos minutos, donde parecía no atreverse entrar ni el sol. Entonces, por fin la voz se alzo en la sala, cuando el capitán de la primera división empezó a exponer lo que debían tratar, aunque era algo que esperaban ya todos los capitanes.

Yamamoto: No podemos dejar por mucho más esta situación tal como esta. Debemos actuar rápidos pero siendo precavidos, Aizen ha sido muy listo y podemos esperar que no será una lucha fácil.

Con eso estaban de acuerdo todos los capitanes aunque había uno que pasaba bastante de todo lo que no fuese de su interés, cosa que nada más era la investigación.

La falta de palabra volvió a llenar la sala. Pero no tardó en llenarse de nuevo con la palabra de Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: capitán Hitsugaya, capitán Zaraki, quiero que ustedes dos con sus respectivos tenientes y si queréis alguien más de vuestra división, acudan al mundo humano.

La expresion de Hitsugaya seguía siendo fría como era habitual, mientras que la expresión de Zaraki había cambiado a una de satisfacción, sabia que si iba podría encontrarse de nuevo con Ichigo.

Yamamoto: Quiero que os encontréis con aquellos chicos que entraron, será bueno tener aliados, también quiero que encontréis a Uehara y a Yourichi. Aunque seguramente sepan todo lo ocurrido quiero que vosotros capitanes tratéis con ellos. Han empezado a aparecer menos grandes y vacíos en el mundo humano, es necesario tener a alguien allí, confío en ustedes.

Respecto a los demás capitanes y tenientes...excepto Abarai que tb acompañará a los capitanes de la 10 y 11 división, necesito que cada uno se ocupe de un par de cosas.

-

El sonido de la lluvia no calmo el espíritu de varios shinigamis que veían próxima la guerra, una guerra que sin duda pronto llegaría.

Bajo la lluvia se podía escuchar el resonar de una zanpakutou, mientras la empuñaban con fuerza. Al joven capitán no le importaba la lluvia que caía sobre él, sería un mejor entrenamiento. Solo se centraba en el sonido de su zanpakutou y su voz en la cabeza diciéndole que se harían más fuertes.

Los charcos hacían del campo fango, mientras su espada cortaba el aire.

Su teniente lo observaba, pensó que quizás ella debía hacer lo mismo, en vez de auto compadecerse por la lejanía de su recuerdo de infancia, Gin, aquel que se alejaba de ella sin decir nada, sin un por qué, que ella no encontraba a pesar de buscarlo.

Pero a pesar de desear ir hacia su capitán y ponerse a entrenar con él, solo podía mojarse bajo esta lluvia que parecía borrar un poco su agonía, al menos, un poco

El capitán de la 10 división entrenó hasta quedarse totalmente agotado, a pesar de levantarse como en otras ocasiones a lo largo del entrenamiento de la fría tierra. Miró al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro. y en un susurro su pensamiento se escucho: - pronto..muy pronto.

Y se dirigió hacia su habitación, necesitaba volver a estar bajo el agua, pero no de la lluvia y tras ponerse su equipo de capitán, volvió a salir de su habitación para perderse entre los pasillos de la oscura sociedad.

--

Se podía oír la respiración débil de Hinamori, en aquel cuarto de penumbras. Hitsugaya se había situado a su lado. Aunque ella ya había despertado hace apenas dos días, tenia que quedarse aún en la enfermería. Él acudía a verla cuando sabia que estaría dormida, pocas veces se quedaba más de 10 minutos si ella estaba despierta. Pronto debía acudir al mundo humano, y ella, se quedaría aquí..Pero debían encontrar a Aizen, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que este andaba por ahí a sus anchas, podría intentar algo de nuevo con Hinamori, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir el capitán de la 10 división. Hyourinmaru había nacido por el deseo de protegerla, y aún así, había fallado. Pero no permitiría que volviese a ocurrir, no de nuevo.

Se quedo mirándola por un breve espacio de tiempo para luego decir un débil cuídate momo camas mojadas...adiós.

Y tras decir eso al viento en la presencia de la dormida chica, se dio la vuelta y silenciosamente salió de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1

La noche se habia presentado fria e intranquila, sobre todo para los shinigamis que abandonarían en la mañana la sociedad de almas para ir al mundo humano. Sabian que era un viaje de ida pero quizás sin retorno.

Era una noche en la que el sueño era imposible de conciliar, en la que las nubes negras tapaban la luna llena del manto de estrellas invisible a sus ojos. La lluvia al contrario de amainar habia empeorado. Se podian oir las gotas al chocar con el tejado y como estas resbalaban hacia el suelo, el joven capitan escuchaba como caían una detrás de otra, como si el tiempo fuese tan lentamente.

Matsumoto se encontraba apoyada en la pared de su cuarto, mientras en una mano tenia una botella. Antes de que el vaso lleno de licor tocara sus labios se dijo a si misma: - a partir de mañana hay que ser fuerte..

Después de beber alzó la botella y dijo: -.no nos veremos por un tiempo...Me pregunto qué pasará a partir de ahora.

Se habia despertado de un sobresalto en medio de esa horrible noche, Hinamori miró hacia la ventana, mientras escuchaba como probablemente alguna rama golpeaba en su cristal. Pero no era por eso que su corazón estaba agitado, era por aquella pesadilla, primero de recuerdo para luego convertirse en un miedo de que ocurriera..de que Aizen apareciera ante ella con el cuerpo de su joven amigo a un lado. Intento calmar su corazón pero no podia, le venia a la mente la irónica sonrisa del que fue su capitan y después el cuerpo de shiro chan lleno de sangre.

Renji estaba en la cama con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza, pensaba en tantas cosas..su mundo habia cambiado al entrar en la sociedad pero en poco tiempo habia cambiado increíblemente más. Y Rukia parecia no poder estar ahora en sus planes, ella se habia separado tanto de él. Pero no era momento para pensar en cosas asi, la misión era dura y debia centrarse en ella, no podia andar con la cabeza en otras cosas diablos, nadie podia hacer que quedara como un blandengue, el debia presentarse en todo momento como alguien adecuado para la misión y no iba a dejar que su cabeza o su corazon, no mejor dicho, lo dejara en mal lugar.

Mientras que el capitan de la 11 division dormia, su pequeña amiga pudo comprobar la cara de satisfacción del capitan, ella sabia que el estaba contento de verle, a él, a Ichigo, aquel que le gano a la vez que le enseñó.

La puerta del capitan de la 10 división se abrio muy despacio, dejando entrar algo de frio entre el sonido más fuerte de la lluvia. Hitsugaya se sorprendió, pero una dulce y asustada voz hizo que se sorprendiera aún más.

-shiro chan..

Esa voz era sin duda de Hinamori.

-Hinamori?

La muchacha se acerco a él muy lentamente tras cerrar la puerta y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él, emitio una frase débil.: - he tenido una pesadilla y..yo..podria dormir quedarme contigo?

Hitsugaya no podria creerlo, ahí estaba la momo chan que el conocia, la que compartia algunas noches a su lado cuando aun ninguno era shinigami. Pensó en ser frio..pero no podia serlo en este momento con ella. Y sin decir nada, solo se echó a un lado.

-gracias shiro chan.

-espero que no me mojes la cama momo camas mojadas.

-Shiro chan! ( dijo pareciendo algo enfadada por el comentario)

Y entre las mantas y el confor de tener a su compañero de infancia, pudo volver a descansar, sabiendo que al menos por esta noche, ese sueño no se realizaria.

El joven capitan tambien pudo descansar, ya que aunque su rostro fuese siempre serio y frio, estaba contento de que su momo camas mojadas por esta noche, estaba con el, por esta noche, no era capitan y ella teniente de distintas divisiones, solo por esta noche ella era momo chan y el su shiro chan

-

Se escuchó el sonido de los pajaros al cantar tras el parar de la lluvia, ya era de dia, ya era ese dia.

Hitsugaya ya estaba levantado y listo para su misión, pero se quedo cerca de la cama, mirando a su querida compañera, mientras vio como esta se despertaba.

-Shiro chan? A..donde vas? Por qué..?

tengo una misión momo, he de ir al mundo humano.

- que? ( dijo despertándose la chica del todo)

salimos hoy unos cuantos. Tengo que irme ya. ( dijo dándole la espalda) puedes irte cuando lo desees.

Pero shiro chan, es peligroso y..

Soy un capitan, el de mayor rango de mi división. No lo olvides.

Si pero..

Nos volveremos a ver Hinamori, hasta entonces adios.

Pero cuando se disponia a salir de la habitación la voz de hinamori lo paro un momento...

ten cuidado.

Si

Y el joven capitan se dirigió hacia donde debian encontrarse sus acompañantes en este difícil viaje.

Hinamori vio como su amigo de infancia desaparecia por aquella puerta, mientras que el dolor en su pecho se incremento, junto con el miedo. "Vuelve", decia en susurros.

Fue el primero en llegar, aunque pocos después empezaron a llegar todos los demás hasta que la ultima, Matsumoto hizo aparición.

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto! Ya era hora de que aparecieras, siempre cuando te da la gana y yo aquí esperando, diablos.

Renji: venga no te enfades.

Hitsugaya: ¬¬ Capitan..

Renji: si, si venga Capitán.

Cuando ya se iban rumbo al mundo humano un shinigami se puso en su camino.

Os ibais sin mi?

Abarai ( renji): Rukia?

Todos la miraron atónitos, no se imaginaban un encuentro así con ella.

Hit: bueno, es que vamos a seguir perdiendo asi el tiempo?

Matsumoto: no sea asi capitan.

Y acabaron desapareciendo de alli.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap2

Se internaron por aquella amplia puerta, cuando todos pasaron se cerro y se desvaneció.

El sol iluminaba sus rostros, mientras una suave brisa les acariciaba.

Matsumoto: ya estamos aquí...y ahora qué?

Hit: Rukia nos guiará, ella sabe donde está Ichigo.

Abarai: él tiene razón..

Hit: qué es eso de él? Capitan, acaso es tan difícil de decir? Maldición.

Mat: esto, capitan solo ha sido...un juego de palabras..

Con la mirada que el capitan de la 10 division le dedico a Renji, este no pudo evitar sentir como su saliba se aglomeraba en su garganta, mientras que sintio una presion en su entorno, por lo que rápido dirigió su mirada a Rukia, rogándole en cierto modo que se pusiese ya a andar. Renji era muy consciente de que Hitsugaya era un capitan, y no estaba tan loco como para llevarle la contrario sin un motivo de importancia. Puede que levantase su espada contra Baykuya pero eso fue de causa mayor.

Rukia tras reirse, se puso a dibujar algo en un cuaderno.

La teniente de la 11 division se quedo mirándola un poco extrañada, mientras intentaba ver que hacia.

Mat: que es lo que haces?

Ruk: lo necesitaremos para llegar al lugar.

Y tras enseñar el dibujo, en el que parecia haber intentado hacer un edificio, o lo que ella decia una escuela, sus compañeros shinigamis sintieron como sus piernas flojearon, no podian creerselo.

Renji: pero como se te ocurre hacer un dibujo tan malo!

Rukia: que tu lo haces mejor..Ú.U

Renji: pero que quieres que hagamos con esto?

Hit: callaos ya, no me apetece escuchar vuestras tonterías, y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, asi que mas vale que nos lleves ya Rukia.

Ru: creo saber por donde esta..

Za: tengo ganas de ver a Ichigo..podriamos comprobar las fuerzas..

Hit: Recuerda que esto no es la sociedad de almas, hemos venido a resolver un problema no a darlos.

Za: que responsable es el capitan..

Hit: ¬¬

Za: jajjajaja

Mat: bueno, nos ponemos entonces en marcha?

Ruk: si, pero esta ropa levantará sospechas.

Hit: será mejor que nos cambiemos.

--

Renji: tengo que ir con esto?

Ruk: si, si, ya te lo he dicho.

Mat: a mi no me disgusta.

Hit: eso ya lo sabia Ú.U

Mat: que mono esta capitan **0**

Hit: ¬¬ deja decir tonterías Matsumoto.

Za: que opinais?

Todos..T.T Será mejor que tu te quedes aquí..

Za: eh? Y eso por qué?

Hit: que horror asustarias a todo el mundo.

(n/a: para imaginar como le quedaria -.-")

-

Renji: seguro que es por aquí Rukia?

Ruk: que si, que si..

Hit: ¬¬ eso digiste en los dos ultimos caminos sin salida.

Renji: no pensaba que alguien tuviera peor orientación que Yachiru

Rukia se enfado y le boleo una libreta.

Hit: será mejor ir por ahí.

Renji: y eso por qué?

Hit: ejem ..ejem.

Renji: capitan

Hit: pues porque han pasado dos chicas con estos uniformes, deben ir a ese instituto.

Mat: vaya, si que es listo capitan.

Se internaron entre aquellas calles casi desconocidas para ellos, mientras seguían a las dos muchachas que hablaban animadamente.

Y al fin, llegaron al gran edificio.

Renji: cuanta gente hay.

Ruk: debe ser la hora del recreo

Mat: y eso que es?

Ruk: pues un descanso

Hit: entonces Matsumoto sabe muy bien lo que significa

Mat: ¬¬ capitan

Hit: no te quejes que te pasas con tu siesta matutina Será mejor encontrar a Ichigo, antes de que se impaciente Zaraki.

-

Ichigo estaba en la azotea y sentia que habia algo extraño pero no sabia bien el qué podia ser. Pero sentia una presion que le quitó las ganas de probar el alimento que iba a llevarse a la boca. Decidio levantarse de golpe, cosa que sorprendio a sus compañeros, y tras decir que iba a dar una vuelta, se fue hacia la puerta y procedio a bajar los escalones uno a uno...No sabia que era esa sensación..pero...sentia como se acercaba a ella, cada vez más y más..Necesitaba acabar con esa presion, necesitaba sentirse aliviado, respirar con tranquilidad en medio de esta agotadora lucha que habia emprendido cuando acepto convertirse en shinigami.

Ya habia acabado con los escalones y se dirigió por las pasillos que salina hacia el patio del instituto, ya solo quedaba una vuelta más, esa esquina y podria ver la salida, pero cuando fue a tomarla choco con alguien y sintio como su estomago bailaba sin el. Una voz familiar sono orgullosa y dura, mientras el frio lo congelo mientras escucho esas palabras.

-Es que no ves, serás...um!

Ichigo: el que no ve por!...Eh? Toushiro?

-¬¬ Capitan Hitsugaya, es que que les pasa? Tan difícil es decirlo?

Ichi: pero qué haces tu...uahhh! Renji

Pronuncio mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

Renji: ey!

Ruk: tranquilo Ichigo.

Ich: Rukia...

Mat: ey! Que tb he venido yo.

Ich: Matsumoto..qué haceis aquí?

Hit: eso es simple hemos venido porque..

De pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo y se podia ver como el polvo habia llenado parte del pasillo, mientras gritos de horror se escucharon de algunos alumnos.

Los shinigamis miraban atentos hacia aquella gran confusión de polvo y escombros. Se acercaron con cautela para ver que habia ocurrido, cuando escucharon una pequeña voz.

Yach: ves, ya hemos llegado

Zar: eso parece.

Ichigo: Zakari? Tu tb aquí?

Zar: pues si Ichigo, no pensarias que tu eras el unico que podia divertirse, verdad?

Ichigo: no pero...

El polvo empezaba a desaparecer, cuando Ichigo vio a Zaraki se echó hacia atrás de un susto, y solo decia una y otra vez: -que horror. Tendré pesadillas-

Todos: pues si -.-"

Hit: No quedamos en que te quedaras, has asustado a los alumnos

Ruk: y parece que tb a Ichigo ( decia mientras lo miraba)

Ich: yo no estoy asustado, solo que me parece un horror. Además destrozaste el muro del instituto

Zar: 0.0 esto..va, que más da.

Hit: supongo que nos seguiste, pero si es asi por que has llegado ahora?

Yacha: pues es muy sencillo os perdimos de vista.

Renji: osea que perdiste al capitan Zaraki, no Yachiru?

Yach//// digamos que si

Hit: lo sabia -.-" Bueno, será mejor irnos de aquí, después de su entrada hemos traido la atención.


End file.
